For You and For Me
by ultimatelaurafan
Summary: A Little Drummer Boy's point of view of the Christmas Story. I wrote this story in a day and a half. It is my FIRST Bible fanfic.


Morning began at sunrise as I began to awaken out of my nights slumber, I heard my Eema rustling about our tent preparing our morning meal. My Abba,…. if he were still asleep on his mat, would be in slumber with each of my brothers and sisters, lined up one by one beside him. I am the youngest, so I sleep next to Eema. I sit up slightly and open my dark eyes and yawn. I glance over at the floor as Abba's spot is vacant, along with my brother, Betzalel,…he is a young man now, looking for some girl in our little town to be something called "betrothed" to…..and then my sister Felka, she is yet sleeping….then there is my brother Achava and his twin sister, Chava. Achava is gone with Ahi and Abba, but Chava sleepeth still. Next are my other sisters, Gilanei and Hallel. I yawn again and throw back my outer garment I used last night as my covering and then I rolled up my little mat and set it aside and smile at Eema, as I see she's smiling at me. I wonder if she needs help with preparing the meal so I go over to her. I am always the first one awake besides her and Abba and my older brothers. They are out in the fields herding our goats and sheep right now.

"Shalom, Abitbol…" Mother smiles at me and gives me a Good Morning hug. I rest my head softly against her torso and smile up at her at the mention of my name. My name means "Drummer" I don't know why my parents named me that….but I think I match up to my name for now. I drum my fingers on just about everything, usually to the annoyance of my sisters, particularly Hallel! I hear our little town of Bethlehem start to awaken with its hustle and bustle of people and animals, roaming the streets. The sides of our goat hair tent flap in the dry wind and I hear the bleat of one of our goats and a scuffling and frustrated commands coming from my brother Achava, just outside our humble living quarters…..I help Eema with setting down the bowls of olives and fruit while she brings the day's bread to our eating space as well. I drum my little fingers on the short table as I wait for Abba and Ahi's to come to the morning meal. They come….but also my Sabba too! He says he has something for me! He gives me the gift and my little mind is confused. It is not my birthday. Nor my bar mitzvah, Abba says that will not happen for awhile yet. We break bread together in our eating space, all gathered together. It is my favorite time when we break bread together. Sabba tells me of my gift, he gives it to me, and I thank him, gazing at my beautiful treasure in awe….. I am filled with wonder…I have my very own timbrel! A hand drum. It is special. Very special. And I cannot put my finger on it, but something is special about today too. These past few days even.

"Abba Jahdai…." Eema spoke to her father-in-law. "I would have cooked some meat had I known this was a special occasion…" She smiled at my Sabba, and then at me and I hold my little drum with one hand and drum on its flat surface with the flat of my hand. It is beautiful with its colorful design in the wood that it is made from, with the goatskin covering on the top. I tap and drum and pound my little hand on my drum, making much noise…but I am happy.

"Who do you think you are, Ahi?" my sister Gilanei addresses me. "Some Little Drummer Boy…who makes more noise than music! That is what you are!"

"I shall play for Kings and Princes someday when I am older! You will see!" My eyes shone with displeasure of my sister's words and I drum my drum louder near her face and Hallel's.

"Tell him to cease, Eema! He is too noisy!" Hallel begs our mother.

"Abitbol….you may go into town and show your Dod Abiah and Do-dah Keziah your new drum." Eema smiles at me and I spring up from my place on the floor. "Be sure to make a joyful noise and not just noise…." She chuckles at me. Eema walks me to the door and I turn and grin at her before I go out the door of our tent. "Eema! I will play for Kings and Princes someday! I will!…." Mother smiles at me and her head nods a little at my great Emunah. "Be sure to play for Yahweh for now…" We smile at each other.

I turn to walk out the tent passageway but I am met with one of our goats who ran in!

"Lo!...Lo!" My brother Achava is shouting NO in our language over and over and tries to take hold of the animal just before the beast sticks his head into a bowl of food! "Lo!" He shouts again and again, hitting the animal and tries to usher it back outside our goatskin tent. I rush out of there with my little drum, jumping and singing and drumming all the way.

 _"O praise Adonai all ye nations: praise him all ye people_ …." I sing from the Psalm 117. I stop once in awhile to jump and leap and sing in the streets of Bethlehem, drumming my own little drum. Some people stare and some people smile at me. Some join in on my song. I guess now I am Bethlehem's own Little Drummer Boy. I am proud of myself and my drum. " _O praise Adonai!…_." Soon, I make it to Dod and Do-dah's…. my uncle and aunt's home and little inn. My Dod Abiah is an innkeeper. I spend most of the morning with them and they enjoy and delight in my drum and the music I make with it.

* * *

" _And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be taxed._

 _(And this taxing was first made when Cyrenius was governor of Syria._

 _And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city._

 _And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; (because he was of the house and lineage of David:)_

 _To be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child._

 _And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered_.

Mary thought the days were inching closer, just as her mother had mentioned to her how it might be in the last few days of pregnancy. She was starting to feel the pains, she thought….and became fearful now, but didn't wish to worry Joseph any. They would make it soon to Bethlehem and they would find a place for sure. "Joseph…." She spoke up quietly, swaying slightly with the movement of the animal she sat upon. She reached for a canteen and dabbed a bit of water on her neck to try to cool herself from the sun.

"Yes…ha'ahuvá shelí" he said in Hebrew. My Love. He stopped and came around to the side of the beast she sat upon. "Do you need more water?" He asked and filled up her canteen with what he had left in his.

"Todah Raba….." she told him. For, thank you very much. " Won't you have some…?" the teenaged young lady extended it to the much older man.

"Lo, Todah." He replied. No thank you…..He was alright. They trudged on a little more.

"How far are we to Bethlehem?" she asked worriedly. He stopped and looked at her. "A little further…..Must you….stop and rest a moment?" He asked her.

"Bevakesha….." She said in Hebrew. Mary sighed and let out a breath as he helped her down from the gentle animal on which she rode upon. The young girl pressed her forehead against the animal's great, furry shoulder, a few moments to rest. She stood there, slowly exhaling and inhaling in response to the pain she felt. She prayed Jehovah might spare her a little…..but her lips formed a sly smile. Remembering that "in pain thou shalt bring forth children…" Mary was brought to humility and she thought to herself. She was just an ordinary woman, about to do something extraordinary. To bear the Messiah. She was human….so how would it be any different? She admitted to herself she was a bit frightened with what was to happen. Afraid of the pain she felt. "El Shaddai…..Yahweh Yireh…..help me through….." She whispered under her breath, as she felt another pain. She did not know when to tell Joseph of the state she was in. Mary glanced at him later on as she thought to herself. She saw him confidently leading them on their path.

"Joseph…." The young girl spoke up again as they continued on their now three day journey. They were nearly there. She could see the Little City now, just ahead. Mary held on to the animal's fur, as she felt her cramping become worse. She didn't feel this just in her lower back and belly. Her legs hurt….but she did not know if it was just because of her means of transportation the last few days, or what it was.

"Yes Mary? Must we stop again?" He asked her and brought the beast to a stop. He is so kind and caring, Mary thought. Her gentle hands resting on her gravid middle. He came over to help her down again but she stayed mounted on the animal and placed a loving hand on Joseph's broad shoulder. "Will Elisabeth be with me…..when my time comes?" she asked him of her cousin. Most women of that day had relatives or local midwives to help them through a childbirth.

"I don't know…..but I will find someone for you…." Joseph assured her.

"How soon could you send for someone?" she breathed, and looked his way. He was staring.

" Now?" He asked her nervously and let out a breath. Fear filled his heart. Not now when they have no place and no one with them! He knew nothing about women in childbirth or what needed to be done. Joseph did not show his panic to her though. "Now?" He asked again, solemnly.

Mary nodded and smiled a little. "Soon…."

"Eikh be-ka-rov?" The man asked in Hebrew. He ran a hand over his, short, bushy, dark beard and he breathed out a nervous sigh once again. What would they do? "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He lamented. He wished he would be ready when the time for this came…..and now he was caught unprepared. Joseph began to worry. Every inn they came to, they were turned away. Yet Joseph did not give up, he kept searching and searching. Abitbol drummed past them in the streets and overheard them talking to his Uncle Abiah. "I'm sorry….I have no room for you…..I wish I could help you." He said, sadly to the young couple. He felt for them, but did not know what to do for them.

"Your stable, Dod Abiah! There is room there, is there not?" the Little Drummer Boy said.

"You have lost your mind, child! I can't put them where the animals stay!" Abiah said gruffly, his bushy eyebrows scrunched and his long, dark and bushy beard moved as he spoke. "Go! Run home!…..Put them in a stable…." The inn keeper muttered, under his breath. "The boy has no brains!...He has no brains!" Abiah shook his head and gestured with his hands up to Jehovah.

"Joseph…." Mary whispered. "I must lie down soon….." She was in pain but also tired and wanted to get at least a short rest. "Please….the stable is fine with me…." Mary assured them.

* * *

Evening soon fell on little Bethlehem, …and I, Abitbol….and my brothers and father and a few other shepherds, Jochim and Ashur and Justin, we are all out in the field keeping goats and sheep. It is my first time with them and I am excited. I am a little bored at times though, but of course I have my drum with me. I decide to play it and sing….So soon I and everyone there hear the sounds of me and my drum. The thump and rat-a-tat and rum-pa-pum. Singing songs and Psalms to Jehovah. I drum a steady beat and sing my own melody and words I make up. Sometimes I run out of words and just sing dai dai dai. "What can I give Him? Lai dai dai dai…..Poor as I am. If I were a Shepherd , I would bring a lamb. Dai dai dai…."

"You are not singing right….and you are a Shepherd!" Achava tells me.

"I am the son of a Sheep and Goat herder. I am a Drummer…." I tell him. And to spite him, I drum harder, "Lai, dai dai, Lai dai dai dai…." And I sing louder.

"Cease thy noise!" An old Shepherd bellows. "You make my old head ache! "

"Abitbol…..cease your music please…." I hear my father say quietly, but sternly. I obey for a time, till my brother hears my drumming and humming my song and he yells at me, " If you don't stop that awful noise I shall take thy drum and ram thy head through!"

"Go to sleep. Slumber, my son." My father says sternly….and so I try to drift off, but I dream instead. I dream I am a man. It is after my Bar Mitzvah…and I am a Drummer. I sing and play my drum for Royal Kings and Princes and such all throughout the world. I dream like I am singing to them now and I sing in my sleep, unknown to me.

* * *

"Of all the places to have a Babe….You plan to bring Your Son into a place like this?! I do not understand, Elohim." Joseph prayed in a whisper, standing just outside the stable. He could hear everything, and he knew he could do nothing for Mary. "But you are El Shaddai…You can do what You wish….."

El Shaddai, el Shaddai,

El-elyon na Adonai,

Age to age you're still the same,

By the power of the name.

El Shaddai, el Shaddai,

Erkamka na Adonai,

We will praise and lift you high,

El Shaddai.

Through your love and through the ram,

You saved the son of Abraham;

Through the power of your hand,

Turned the sea into dry land.

To the outcast on her knees,

You were the God who really sees,

And by your might,

You set your children free.

El Shaddai, el Shaddai,

El-elyon na Adonai,

Age to age you're still the same,

By the power of the name.

El Shaddai, el Shaddai,

Erkamka na Adonai,

We will praise and lift you high,

El Shaddai.

Through the years you've made it clear,

That the time of Christ was near,

Though the people couldn't see

What Messiah ought to be.

Though your word contained the plan,

They just could not understand

Your most awesome work was done

Through the frailty of your son.

El Shaddai, el Shaddai,

El-elyon na Adonai,

Age to age you're still the same,

By the power of the name.

El Shaddai, el Shaddai,

Erkamka na Adonai,

I will praise you 'till I die,

El Shaddai.

El Shaddai, el Shaddai,

El-elyon na Adonai,

Age to age you're still the same,

By the power of the name.

El Shaddai, el Shaddai,

Erkamka na Adonai,

I will praise you 'till I die.

El Shaddai.

Joseph sat down on the ground by the Stable wall and sighed. "…But please….be merciful….just a little. " Joseph whispered. He turned his ear to the door. He didn't know why, but he looked in. Joseph saw her there, squatting down on the earthen flooring, her back up against some woman, her arms supporting the young girl. A pained expression on young Mary's face, there were tears on her cheeks and perspiration glistening on her brow and neck. Joseph saw his bride clutching the covering that had been draped over her, usually there would have been a pillow there to later place the baby on while the afterbirth was delivered, that was how things were done in that time. Joseph saw her there, breathing heavily and nearly writhing in pain and her head thrown back as a wave of pain overtook her. Another woman was by her to be of comfort, to encourage, to wipe her face and body with damp cloths. They were Bethlehem's midwives. Joseph and Mary were strangers to them.

Perhaps he shouldn't have looked. He could not look any longer, he could not stand it. There was nothing he could do for her anyway. But pray for her, and so he did. Joseph slumbered on and off through the night, until he heard something. A cry. The cry of the Messiah.

" _And thou shalt call His name Jesus_ ….Emmanuel….." Joseph whispered. He was here. "Messiah…." He whispered to himself. Joseph smiled. The midwife soon rubbed in water and olive oil and salt to help in cleansing the Babe, as was the custom in those days.

" _And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn."_

"I'm sure you are proud, Abba…." The midwife smiled at Joseph as he later came in the little stable. He was taken aback and thought a moment. "Will Jesus….ever call me Abba?" Joseph didn't know what he thought of it….He had a thought, moments later, where he felt he didn't deserve it.

"He is not mine….This is…God's Son…." Joseph smiled at the Babe and then at his bride, Mary. "God's Son." What a wonder! The Wonder of Wonders!

 _And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid._

* * *

I was singing in my sleep again and I dreamed of music…..Or was I dreaming at all?! I awake but I do not hear anything…. I am silent as I see it. But I don't know who or what "it" is. Achava sees the terrified look on my face and whispers, "What be wrong with you?! Abitbol…..Abitbol!" All I can do is point, and he looks too. The rest of us, my father, brother and the shepherds all look, I assume. I cannot speak for them…but I know I am very fearful!

 _And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying,_

 _Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men._

 _And it came to pass, as the angels were gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said one to another, Let us now go even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass, which the Lord hath made known unto us._

"Come…." They told me. I hastily brought my drum and followed, shouting, "Messiah! It is the Messiah!" As a child, and my childlike Faith, I immediately believed. Without even seeing Him!...Not everyone did. I turned back to look at them. Achava did not budge. Perhaps he did not believe…..or he may have been too stunned to move. He stayed with Sabba….My dear grandfather's heart was hardened and he did not believe.

"He is probably just a normal ordinary babe…I've waited my whole life for the Messiah and he has yet to come, I tell you!"

"He has come, Sabba! He is here….Oh, please come and see!"

"No, you go!" Sabba told me and sighed in the beginnings of slumber again. "I must sleep…"

I follow my father, brother Betzalel, and the other Shepherds. I don't know where we are going, but I follow quickly, drumming my hand on my little drum in a marching beat.

* * *

 _And they came with haste, and found Mary, and Joseph, and the babe lying in a manger._

Some gave Him a cloak of theirs to keep warm. Tattered and torn, but it was their best, their all. My Abba looked at me and I thought I had nothing to give. My drum, I thought. Oh not my drum! It is my drum! What would He want with a drum?!

Sheepishly, I look at Mary. I glance closer at her, she is not much older than me, and I am stunned.

"Abitbol…" My father nudges me, whispering. I snap out of it and look at the young woman again. "Shall I play for you?...Him?" I shyly asked.

Mary nodded with a smile. And so I play. The animals there seemed to accompany me. Yet, I play. Rum pa pum, rum pa pum-pum, my little drum goes. Soft and steady, almost heartbeat-like. I ended my playing without realizing it…..and I gaze at….Him. "He is the Messiah…..born to save us?" I seem to whisper aloud, and his mother smiles again at me. "Born to die…." She says solemnly as she gazes at him and then back at me. "For you….and for me…."

"He…He is going to die?" I cry and I feel tears in my eyes and I drop to my knees. "For me?!" I cry. "To die for me?!" I worship in gratefulness, as do the others. We soon leave the special Little One and go back to the fields and I follow close, me and my drum. I couldn't stop thinking about that little stable and that little Baby. How could that little Baby come to die for me?! I wanted other people to know so I drum and shout and sing as I go along. Telling the Good News of the Messiah that has come. I want my Sabba to know…..and I beg him to come with me to see the Messiah. I know it is true in my heart, and I beg him to come and see. "He is come to die someday…..For YOU, Sabba, and for me!" Miraculously, he does. My Sabba follows me to the Little Stable.

"He really is the Messiah…..the Saviour….." My Sabba states and he believes. I feel very happy.

 _And when they had seen it, they made known abroad the saying which was told them concerning this child. And all they that heard it wondered at those things which were told them by the shepherds. But Mary kept all these things, and pondered them in her heart. And the shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things that they had heard and seen, as it was told unto them._

Soon, my Sabba joins us as we wake up the whole city, singing and shouting and dancing in the streets! I drum my little drum all the way! Glorifying and praising Elohim for everything that we saw and heard this beautiful night! The Messiah, the Saviour, the Prince of Peace, the King of Kings, had come. I thank Elohim for what He did, that is to send His Son. But then I smile to myself. Elohim had let me play my drum for a Prince. Better yet, He let me play for a King!

Come, they told me

Pa rum pum pum-pum

A newborn King to see

Pa rum pum pum-pum

Our finest gifts we bring

Pa rum pum pum-pum

To lay before the king

Pa rum pum pum-pum

Rum pum pum-pum

Rum pum pum-pum

So to honor Him

Pa rum pum pum-pum

When we come

Little baby

Pa rum pum pum-pum

I am a poor boy too

Pa rum pum pum-pum

I have no gift to bring

Pa rum pum pum-pum

That's fit to give our King

Pa rum pum pum-pum

Rum pum pum-pum

Rum pum pum-pum

Shall I play for you

Pa rum pum pum-pum

On my drum

Mary nodded

Pa rum pum pum-pum

The ox and lamb kept time

Pa rum pum pum-pum

I played my drum for Him

Pa rum pum pum-pum

I played my best for Him

Pa rum pum pum-pum

Rum pum pum-pum

Rum pum pum-pum

Then He smiled at me

Pa rum pum pum-pum

Me and my drum

 **A/N:**

 **I used Hebrew words and names in this, for my fictional characters…and yes, the Little Drummer Boy was a fictional character as well, but something like it could have happened we can all learn something from his song and his story. To give the Lord our best this Christmas season. More importantly to believe in Him. Not everyone does these days. My question is how? When you consider the Christmas story. Jesus, As God but also God's only Son, left a perfect place called Heaven, became a man in the flesh just as you and I. He was sinless…..but He came so He could die for you and for me. He took our sin as His own! Born to die on Calvary, for you and for me. How could one not see love and truth in that?**

 **Abba= Father**

 **Eema= Mother**

 **Dod= Uncle**

 **Do-dah= Aunt**

 **Sabba/Saba= Grandfather**

 **Ahi= My Brother**

 **ha'ahuvá shelí= My Love or, My Life**

 **Bevakesha= Please**

 **Eikh be-ka-rov?= How Soon?**

 **Emunah= Faith**

 **Elohim=God**

 **Adonai= God**

 **Yahweh Yireh= The Lord who Provides**

 **El Shaddai= God Almighty**

 **Dai= sufficient, enough**

 **Timbrel= a drum-like instrument, much like a tambourine**


End file.
